1. Field
The following description relates to digital content technology, and more particularly, to technology creating graphics.
2. Description of Related Art
Building information modeling (hereinafter, it is referred to as BIM) technology can manage both digital drawings and additional information related to a building unlike a computer aided design (CAD), and the additional information includes three-dimensional (3D) data. Further, when considering the purpose of the BIM, construction components used when actually constructing the building are emerged as an important management object, and when the 3D data is used as construction component data, various attempts are available.
The 3D building data is generated through a graphic modeling, or generated using 3D scan technology. Recently, a high definition scanning is available due to developments of global 3D scan technology, and 3D scanning data of the building is largely being used.